


Пока живу, надеюсь

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Shunn



Category: Idol Producer (TV), NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, это не дезфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: Мы выиграли.Вместо ответа Сюйкунь кивнул. За победы было принято дорого платить, но цена этой казалась ему сейчас слишком большой. Он согласился отдать бы все лесное золото и серебро и каждую песню, лишь бы повернуть время вспять
Relationships: Cai Xukun / Zhu Zhenting, Chen Linong /Lin Yan Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Пока живу, надеюсь

Он стоял на краю поля — в воздухе пахло кровью и потом, тяжелый меч оттягивал руку, солнце било прямо в глаза. Он не знал — выиграли они или проиграли, просто рядом не осталось никого, кому бы он мог снести голову или разрубить грудь. Сладковатый аромат разложения постепенно заменял собой запах пота.  
Сюйкунь провел ладонью по лицу, стирая свою и чужую кровь. До лагеря нужно было пройти восемь ли — по заваленному трупами полю. У Сюйкуня не осталось сил даже на один шаг.  
Он так и сидел на вытоптанной траве, положив меч на колени, пока солнце не начало садиться за край горизонта и пока его не нашел Линун. За плечами у него болтался пустой колчан, лук он потерял в разгар битвы, и из оружия у него остался только длинный кинжал.  
Сюйкунь помнил — кинжал Линуну подарил Яньцзюнь, много дней и ночей назад, когда ни один из них не собирался воевать, когда в их лесу звучали песни и танцы, а не звон оружия.  
— Зачем он мне? — удивился тогда Линун и покрутил кинжал в руках. Серебро мягко сияло в лунном свете.  
— Яблоки резать, а то, боюсь, ты все зубы переломаешь, если будешь столько их грызть.  
Они тогда все засмеялись. Они много смеялись в те дни. Сейчас Сюйкунь не сумел даже улыбнуться.  
— Мы выиграли, — сказал Линун, опускаясь на траву рядом. И повторил, словно хотел поверить в собственные слова, — Мы выиграли.  
Вместо ответа Сюйкунь кивнул. За победы было принято дорого платить, но цена этой казалась ему сейчас слишком большой. Он согласился отдать бы все лесное золото и серебро и каждую песню, лишь повернуть время вспять, лишь бы не сидеть рядом с полем, заваленным трупами врагов и друзей.  
— Ты видел Чжэнтина?  
— Ты видел Яньцзюня?  
Они спросили друг друга хором и замолчали.

В последний раз Сюйкунь видел Яньцзюня в самом начале битвы, они сражались плечом к плечу, а потом щупальца одного из монстров обвились вокруг Сюйкуня — пока он их разрубал, рядом не осталось никого из друзей. Он надеялся, они просто ушли вперед, чтобы прогнать нечисть.  
Надежда — все, что у него осталось вечером. Надежда и Линун, тихо сидевший справа.  
— Надо дойти до лагеря, — наконец сказал он.  
Солнце окончательно село за горизонт, небо усеяли крупные блестящие звезды. Казалось, можно протянуть руку и сорвать любую из них. Еще месяц назад Сюйкунь и Чжэнтин лежали на поляне, касаясь друг друга плечами.  
— Хочешь, подарю тебе ту золотую звездочку?  
— Лучше жемчужную. Она на тебя похожа.  
В лунном свете кожа Чжэнтина сияла ярче, чем серебро кинжала Линуна.

— Надо дойти до лагеря, — согласился Сюйкунь и не пошевелился, чтобы встать. Они сидели так уже пару часов, а никто не пытался их отыскать. Может быть, не осталось никого, кто мог бы отправиться на поиски. Может быть. в этой части леса они остались вдвоем. Губы Линуна были сжаты в тонкую линию, на лбу прорезались морщины. Впервые в жизни Сюйкунь видел настолько старого эльфа. Он боялся, что если моргнет — волосы Линуна побелеют, а потом он сам рассеется облаком белого дыма. Если они остались вдвоем, Сюйкуню нельзя было моргать.  
— Яньцзюнь сказал, завтра будет фиолетовая луна. Сказал, что мы пойдем вдвоем смотреть на нее.  
— Фиолетовая луна бывает раз в столетие. Пропустишь, долго придется ждать.  
— Я подожду... Его подожду.  
— Сначала надо добраться до лагеря.  
Еще утром восемь ли казались легкой прогулкой, не больше пятнадцати минут неторопливым шагом. Сейчас перед ними лежала бесконечность.

Они оба знали — пока не добрались до лагеря, пока не узнали о потерях, все их друзья живы. Яньцзюнь ждет Линуна, чтобы посмотреть на фиолетовую луну. Чжэнтин ждет Сюйкуня, чтобы подарить звезду из жемчуга. Завтра в лес вернутся песни и смех, которые пытались украсть чудовища. Сюйкунь с отвращением пнул одного из монстров — из оскаленной пасти до сих пор сочилась струйка яда. Каждый из них слышал легенды о горных монстрах, мечтающих сжечь все леса, превратить землю в сплошную каменную пустошь. Но мало кто из них верил в эти сказки. Эльфы живут долго, очень долго, но даже они рано или поздно уходят на другую сторону. Из тех, кто сражался с горными монстрами до этого, в лесу остался только Сяомин. Но он о монстрах говорить не любил — пока те не пришли, чтобы уничтожить лес.  
Сюйкунь снова пнул труп, капли яда попали на кожу сапога и зашипели, испаряясь при свете луны.  
Кинжал Линуна почернел от крови и больше не сиял.

Они так и продолжали сидеть, невольно вслушиваясь в шелест ветра и голоса где-то вдали. Это не монстры, Сюйкунь сразу узнал напевную речь эльфов, но отсюда слов не разобрать. Они продолжали сидеть и даже не попытались встать, когда увидели Ван Ибо. Тот шел с трудом, хромал и опирался на меч, чтобы не упасть. Пару дней назад Сюйкунь вскочил бы, чтобы поддержать его, но сейчас он сидел и смотрел. В последний раз Ван Ибо в одиночестве он встречал много лет назад, с той поры тот появлялся только с Сяо Чжанем. С Сяо Чжанем, на которого навалилось больше всех монстров. Сердце Сюйкуня пропустило удар, но он все равно не пошевелился.

Пока Ван Ибо от лагеря идет к ним, чтобы принести печальные вести, все еще живы.


End file.
